


Scribere oportet aqua

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Black mood, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lievissimi spoilers della terza stagione.<br/>Post 3x02. Abbiamo visto Sherlock fare il suo dovere di testimone al matrimonio di John e Mary, ma cosa gli è successo quando ha lasciato la cerimonia?<br/>Questo è il suo crollo emotivo, visto attraverso gli occhi di un amico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribere oportet aqua

**Baker Street.** **Serata a rischio.**

**MH**

 

Non finì nemmeno di leggere il messaggio che già era sceso dallo sgabello del bar dell’hotel. Non poteva dirsi stupito: per tutto il giorno aveva sentito un brutto presagio incombergli sulle spalle. Eppure, con l’avvicinarsi della fine della giornata aveva iniziato a sperare di aver esagerato, di essersi semplicemente fatto un filmino mentale inesistente.

“Si-signore? Il suo drink…” lo richiamò il barista sollevando il Gin and French che aveva appena preparato, perplesso da tanta improvvisa fretta.

“Lo metta pure sul conto della mia camera e lo beva alla mia salute.” annunciò sbrigativo ed aggiunse piano, sottovoce “Temo ne avremo bisogno.”

L’autista del taxi sembrava volutamente lento e svogliato, ogni auto davanti alla loro, ogni semaforo, ogni pedone sembrava volersi mettere tra lui e la sua meta, rallentandolo.

Avrebbe voluto essere vicino a lui, quel giorno, ma oggettivamente sarebbe stato bizzarro: un vecchio compagno di università del testimone dello sposo, in città da meno di una settimana che chiedeva di partecipare al matrimonio? Dove mai si era sentita una cosa del genere?

Poco prima che il taxi giungesse a destinazione, ricevette un altro messaggio:

 

**C’è una copia delle chiavi sotto lo zerbino.**

**MH**

 

All’inizio digrignò i denti, arrabbiato: se il maggiore aveva pensato anche a quello, perché non andare sino in fondo? Perché delegare a lui? ma poi gli bastò riflettere su quanto fosse delicato l’equilibrio tra i due fratelli, quanto l’ego del minore andasse maneggiato con cura. No, l’intervento di Mycroft non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare quella “serata a rischio”, qualunque fosse il significato di quel messaggio.

La vettura pubblica lo lasciò davanti a Baker Street e lui alzò gli occhi verso le finestre del primo piano: erano buie e tutto l’edificio gli diede la strana sensazione di essere deserto.

Morto.

Scacciò con forza quel pensiero, ma recuperò le chiavi del portone il più velocemente possibile ed entrò, facendo scattare l’interruttore all’ingresso; la debole luce illuminò il corridoio, rivelandogli immediatamente gli indizi di qualcosa di sbagliato: una boutonnière calpesta in fondo alle scale, una giacca appoggiata alla ringhiera, sfilata con talmente tanta forza da strapparla alla giuntura tra manica e spalla, una scarpa sul terzo gradino.

“Cristo…” mormorò, raccogliendo in fretta gli indumenti. Svoltato il pianerottolo, altri oggetti gli si presentarono davanti disseminati sulle scale: un gilet color crema, appallottolato, un libro, i resti di una radio sparpagliati in una valanga di bulloni e componenti, quella che sembrava una tazzina da caffè.

“Cristo.” ripeté, come se ormai il suo vocabolario si limitasse a quell’unica imprecazione; ma fu lo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti una volta accesa la luce e  varcata la soglia dell’appartamento del primo piano a gettarlo definitivamente nel panico.

‘Devastata’ non rendeva minimamente l’idea dello stato della stanza, che sembrava aver subito il passaggio di una folla inferocita: ogni libro era stato preso dagli scaffali e scagliato via alla cieca, il tavolino era stato rovesciato con tutto quello che vi era appoggiato, lo specchio era stato strappato via dal muro e ridotto ad un mucchietto di vetri luccicanti davanti al camino, macchie di sangue striavano la parete.

Si voltò lentamente verso la cucina de deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte: lì la rovina non era minore, lo sportello del forno era in frantumi, il bollitore dell’acqua era stato ripetutamente sbattuto contro il tavolo fino a diventare un ammasso di alluminio contorto e grottesco, probabilmente non c’era più una singola stoviglia intatta, cocci di ceramica bianca ricoprivano il pavimento come una dolorosa nevicata, puntellate da macchioline di rosso ancora acceso.

Fu quell’allarmante contrasto di colori a fargli ritrovare la voce.

“Sherlock!” chiamò deciso, ma non ricevette risposta. Corse in corridoio e si affacciò sulla camera da letto, solo per trovarvi altro caos, sottoforma di un turbinio di vestiti e cassetti rovesciati, ma nessun essere umano.

“Sherlock!” Aprì la porta del bagno, la sua voce rimbombò nel piccolo locale, vuoto anch’esso. Aveva cercato di sradicare l’armadietto dei medicinali dal muro, senza riuscirci ed ora il piccolo mobile era inclinato verso il basso con gli sportellini aperti e un’aria desolata.

“Sherlock, dove sei?” urlò in direzione del corridoio. Perché Mycroft l’aveva indirizzato a Baker Street, se Sherlock non era più lì? Tornando verso la cucina, l’occhio gli sfuggì sulle scale che conducevano al piano di sopra. E capì dove poteva essere il suo amico.

Nell’unico posto dove poteva essere.

C’era altro sangue sui gradini, perché doveva essersi tagliato camminando sui piatti infranti e lungo la parete una serie di impronte di mano insanguinate si arrampicava verso la stanza al piano superiore e nei contorni sbavati e strisciati si poteva intuire tutta la sua fatica per quella ascesa: aver distrutto l’appartamento doveva averlo lasciato senza forze.

Ma non solo quello.

“Cristo.” sospirò un’altra volta, forse per darsi coraggio prima di affrontare anch’egli la rampa di scale, forse perché davanti a un tale casino non c’erano parole, forse perché descriveva alla perfezione la situazione.

La porta della stanza era accostata, non chiusa, da essa non filtrava alcuna luce e sembrava vuota come il resto della casa, se non fosse stato per una serie di respiri pesanti e non del tutto regolari che tradivano la presenza di qualcuno.

Buttò fuori il fiato in un sospiro che era insieme sollievo e tentativo di darsi coraggio.

“Sherlock, sto entrando.” annunciò, non dimentico delle buone maniere e per dare, se del caso, un attimo al suo amico per ricomporsi.

La luce che accese subito dopo, però, illuminò un uomo che non pareva avere interesse alcuno a ricomporsi. Pareva non avere intenzione di fare niente, e questa volta nemmeno un _“Cristo”_ poteva rendere l’idea.

La vecchia stanza di John, l’unica che avrebbe voluto vedere ridotta quanto e peggio di quelle al piano inferiore, non era stata messa a soqquadro e l’unico elemento stonato erano le macchie di sangue che dai piedi e dalle mani tagliate di Sherlock erano gocciolate sul copriletto color crema.

Sherlock era raggomitolato sul letto, spalle contro il muro, ginocchia al petto sulle quali aveva abbandonato la testa, una mano giaceva abbandonata lungo il fianco e, a metà del braccio, era stretto un laccio emostatico. Doveva essere così da tempo, perché l’arto era ancora più bianco del pallore consueto della sua pelle e le vene spiccavano così tanto che parevano voler perforare l’epidermide. L’altra mano teneva sospesa una siringa per lo stantuffo, facendola dondolare ipnoticamente nell’aria come un pendolo che scandiva i secondi che lo separavano dall’inevitabile.

No.

Non se lui poteva impedirlo.

Si sedette sul letto, tenendosi ad una certa distanza e allungò appena una mano a sfiorargli le dita dei piedi, perché l’altro non dava segno di essersi accorto della sua presenza.

“Ehi…” provò.

Non pensava che sarebbe bastato a riscuoterlo, invece Sherlock lo stupì, perché sollevò il capo e due occhi grigi, cerchiati di rosso e semi celati da una cortina di ricci sudati, si fissarono su di lui.

“Vic.” soffiò con voce rauca e la cosa lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco per due motivi: l’amico era quasi completamente afono e questo bastava a dargli l’idea di quanto dovesse aver urlato mentre distruggeva l’appartamento. Inoltre non l’aveva mai chiamato con un vezzeggiativo, nemmeno quando erano bambini: ciascuno aveva un proprio nome e doveva usare quello, i vezzeggiativi erano scemi, sdolcinati, erano una cosa da femminucce. Lui era sempre stato Victor, sempre. Quanto doveva essere vulnerabile, danneggiato, disperato, per chiamarlo così?

“Ehi.” ripeté di nuovo, azzardando una carezza sul collo del piede: era gelato. Si maledisse per la sua miserabile eloquenza, per non riuscire a trovare una singola parola per venirgli in soccorso. Strinse appena più forte le dita attorno alla caviglia, nella speranza di riuscire a trasmettergli ugualmente la sua vicinanza, ma dubitava che in quel momento Sherlock fosse in grado di sentire alcunché.

“Avresti dovuto esserci, Vic.” La voce era talmente flebile che l’altro dovette farsi più vicino per comprendere le parole.

“Avrei voluto esserci, Sherlock. Dico sul serio.”

“Dovevi esserci, Vic - ripeté ancora Holmes - avresti dovuto vedermi. Ho pronunciato il mio discorso e, pensa, ho anche fatto arrestare un assassino.”

Da quella posizione Victor non poteva vedergli le labbra, ma non faticava ad immaginarsi il sorriso spettrale che doveva aleggiarvi.

“Tipico di te.” rispose, provando a regalargli un sorriso che fosse più rassicurante.

“Ho suonato il violino.” Afferrò la siringa come se fosse un archetto e mimò il gesto di suonare. Victor seguiva con preoccupazione i movimenti del piccolo strumento medico.

“Ho suonato la musica che ho composto per loro, fino all’ultima nota - incalzò il detective, con la voce che saliva nel silenzio irreale della stanza - ho augurato ogni bene alla loro nuova famiglia, la loro nuova, perfetta, felice famiglia. Ho fatto il mio dovere sino in fondo, ho vinto la mia battaglia, Vic.” Sollevò di scatto la testa, offrendogli un’espressione delirante che gli fece contorcere lo stomaco.

Un rumore sordo provenne dal piano di sotto, probabilmente l’armadietto del bagno che aveva perso la sua, di battaglia, contro la gravità.

“Non avevo dubbi che l’avresti fatto.” rispose, anche se non capiva a quale battaglia si stesse riferendo.

“Avresti dovuto vedermi, Vic, - disse di nuovo - avresti dovuto vedere come sono stato bravo. Sono stato impeccabile, brillante, fantastico, inarrivabile…”

“Lo so.” Victor interruppe con dolcezza quelle farneticazioni, prima che lo facessero scoppiare in lacrime. Non era mai stato un uomo particolarmente stoico.

“Lo sai?”

“Lo so quanto sei bravo, Sherlock, non ho bisogno di vederti per averne conferma.”

Sherlock sorrise di nuovo, un piccolo incresparsi di labbra che si spense subito, lasciando spazio ad un’espressione confusa. “Poi però sono dovuto andar via, sono arrivato a casa e… non so… le cose sono un po’ confuse da quel momento.”

“Va tutto bene.” cercò di rassicurarlo, ma Sherlock scosse con vigore il capo e tornò ad appoggiarlo sulle ginocchia. “No, non capisci Vic! Era tutta una finzione, una finzione che avvolgeva una bugia. Una bugia. Anche se non sai di stare mentendo, stai comunque mentendo. Hai mai pensato a questo, Vic?”

“No, non ci ho mai pensato.” ammise l’amico.

“Una bugia.” mormorò di nuovo, poi afferrò la siringa nella posizione corretta per praticare una iniezione e sollevò l’altro braccio.

“No. - lo pregò adagio Victor, senza tuttavia gettarsi su di lui per strappargliela di mano con la forza - Sherlock, non farlo, non farti questo.”

“Ormai…”

“No. - disse ancora Victor, questa volta con voce più ferma, sporgendo la mano verso di lui come un mendicante - Dammela. Finisci di vincere la tua battaglia.”

Sherlock non sembrava assolutamente persuaso dalle sue parole e continuava a guardare il braccio, alla ricerca del punto ideale dove bucarsi.

“No. Non vale la pena fare questo per lui!” E per la prima volta quella sera la sua voce gridò amara ed arrabbiata. Sherlock sussultò e quando alzò gli occhi su di lui, sembravano più lucidi e meno deliranti di prima.

“Dammi quell’affare, Sherlock.”

Con suo grande sollievo, l’altro depositò la siringa nel suo palmo e lasciò ricadere la mano sul materasso. Victor chiuse gli occhi un istante e mormorò un “grazie”, poi gli slacciò il laccio emostatico, che si contorse e saltò via come un serpente arrabbiato.

“Ora vado a disfarmi di questa, e poi medichiamo quei tagli, va bene?” Passata la paura, Victor stava recuperando un minimo di senso pratico.

“E’ tutto inutile.” gli fece sapere Sherlock.

“Ma no - lo rassicurò l’altro, prendendogli delicatamente una mano tra le sue - non sono profondi.”

“E’ tutto inutile.” ripeté Holmes, testardo.

Victor volò giù dalle scale, divise la siringa in tre parti e la gettò nel water, poi recuperò degli asciugamani puliti, cerotti e disinfettante. Stava per tornare al piano di sopra, quando il cellulare di Sherlock rese nota la sua presenza, da qualche parte nel salottino devastato. Guidato dal suono, lo trovò, sepolto sotto i resti di un laptop: credeva fosse Mycroft, ma quando lesse il nome di chi stava chiamando, non represse un ringhio di rabbia.

“Cosa vuole?” esordì secco.

“Uh? - esclamò John, confuso - Con chi sto parlando?”

“Sono Victor, un _amico_ di Sherlock.” Calcò volutamente l’accento sulla parola ‘amico’.

“Ah, Victor, l’ex compagno di università tornato dall’estero. Sì, Sherlock mi ha accennato qualcosa l’altro giorno.”

“Cosa vuole?” domandò ancora, facendo in modo che dal suo tono si capisse che non era in vena di convenevoli.

“Cercavo Sherlock. Stavamo ballando e a un certo punto ci siamo accorti che non c’era più. Volevo sapere perché se ne fosse andato così presto.”

“Mi stupisce questa domanda: Sherlock si annoia incredibilmente a queste cerimonie, non le ha mai sopportate. Eppure lei lo conosce e dovrebbe saperlo bene.” infierì.

“Ah, s-sì, lo immaginavo - balbettò John, preso alla sprovvista da tanta malcelata animosità - ma è possibile parlargli? Io e Mary volevamo ringraziarlo di tutto prima di partire.”

“No, sta riposando e non voglio svegliarlo.” tagliò corto, categorico.

“Certo, se dorme… allora me lo saluti lei, Victor, e…”

“Sì.” lo interruppe e poi chiuse la comunicazione, senza dargli modo di replicare ancora. Strinse con forza il telefonino tra le dita fino a sentir scricchiolare la plastica. Non gli avrebbe riferito un bel niente, non gli avrebbe permesso di fare altro male a Sherlock.

Sherlock. Doveva occuparsi di lui.

Tornò al piano di sopra: il suo amico non si era mosso, ma tra le dita brillava un’altra fiala di cocaina.

“Te lo detto, Vic. E’ tutto inutile. - lo guardò con un’aria che era troppo stanca per essere di sfida, ma invitandolo comunque a smentirlo - Non puoi esserci sempre. Puoi prometterlo, se vuoi, ma tanto non sarà così, non puoi esserci per sempre. Nessuno c’è per sempre.” pronunciò velocissimo, affannato come se avesse la febbre.

Victor allungò una mano e la posò sulla sua fronte: era febbricitante. “Calmati, ti prego. Tutto questo non ti fa bene, Sherlock.”

“Nessuno c’è per sempre. Nessuno. Non puoi esserci per sempre, prometterlo è inutile.”

Era vero, poteva prometterlo, poteva giurargli che no, lui ci sarebbe stato, sempre, lui non se ne sarebbe andato, ma non lo fece. E non perché avesse paura di non poter mantenere la promessa, ma perché qualunque cosa avesse detto, non avrebbe schiodato Sherlock dalle sue convinzioni: quella ferita era troppo fresca, ancora sanguinava e delle stupide parole buttate al vento non avevano il potere di guarirla.

“Vedremo.” disse soltanto e ritenne fosse un buon compromesso. Afferrò una estremità della fialetta e tirò, sfilandogliela di mano, senza incontrare alcuna resistenza, poi andò alla finestra e la scagliò in strada. Che fine avrebbe fatto, se sotto le ruote di una macchina o tra le mani di qualcuno, non gli interessava affatto.

Tornò a sedersi sul letto, con molta pazienza fece sdraiare Sherlock su un fianco e iniziò a medicargli i tagli. Il più profondo era sul piede destro, ma fortunatamente non c’erano schegge nella ferita e non sarebbe stato necessario andare in ospedale. Ripulì il sangue con il disinfettante.

“Brucia? Fa male?” si informò.

“No. Non sento nulla. Non sento assolutamente nulla.” mormorò Sherlock con voce piccola e sconfitta.

Victor strizzò forte gli occhi per impedirsi di piangere. Non era affatto un uomo stoico.

Quando li riaprì, Sherlock lo fissava intensamente; distrutto o meno restava sempre il consulente investigativo e Victor non tentò nemmeno di nascondergli cosa provava.

“Adesso ho una gran voglia di spaccare qualcosa anch’io. Ma temo di essere arrivato tardi.” provò a scherzare e quando Sherlock rispose con una risata tremula ma sincera, provò un barlume di speranza per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede in quell’appartamento.

“Dammi le mani, vediamo come sono messe.”

Medicò anche quelle e alla fine provò a convincere il suo amico a dormire un po’. “Sarebbe meglio se scendessi nella tua stanza.”

“No.” rispose Sherlock, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione fetale.

“Va bene. Allora io resto.”

Non che avesse avuto intenzione di andar via, nemmeno se Sherlock avesse deciso di dormire sui cocci dei piatti sul pavimento della cucina. Recuperò una coperta dall’armadio, una riposta in una custodia di plastica, evidentemente mai usata, e che odorava soltanto di naftalina, con la quale coprì sia lui che Sherlock.

“E’ inutile - insisté quest’ultimo - non puoi esserci per sempre.”

“Buonanotte Sherlock.”

Nessuno dei due dormì molto in realtà. Non avevano mai condiviso il letto prima d’ora, quello era troppo stretto, si urtavano ogni volta che si giravano ed erano entrambi troppo agitati per fare altro che assopirsi per breve periodi.

Un paio di volte quella notte Victor aprì gli occhi di scatto, trovando Sherlock che lo stava guardando.

“Non puoi esserci sempre.” disse entrambe le volte, e la risposta di Victor fu sempre la stessa: “Vedremo.”

Al mattino fu svegliato da una insistente vibrazione contro il fianco sinistro: aveva lasciato il cellulare nella tasca della giacca e qualcuno gli aveva appena mandato un messaggio. Mise a fuoco con fatica le lettere del testo:

 

**In strada.**

**MH**

 

Lanciò un’occhiata a Sherlock, che ora sembrava riposare più tranquillamente, si infilò le scarpe e uscì in silenzio dalla camera.

“Mycroft.” lo salutò con uno sbadiglio, passandosi una mano nei ricci color miele.

“Victor. La ringrazio per quanto ha fatto ieri sera. Era un momento delicato.”

“Ne sono perfettamente consapevole.”

“Come sta Sherlock?”

“La serata a rischio è passata indenne, se è questo che intende, e adesso sta dormendo.”

“Molto bene. Da qui in poi possiamo occuparcene noi.” Fece cenno ad Anthea, in piedi al suo fianco.

“No, non ce n’è bisogno.” rispose l’altro con una scrollata di spalle.

“Apprezzo la sua buona volontà, ma questo non è un gioco.”

“Crede che non me ne sia reso conto?” domandò, alludendo allo stato dell’appartamento e della psiche di Sherlock.

“Non credo che lei abbia idea di come stiano le cose.”

“Invece sì. Ce la caveremo, Sherlock ed io.”

“Mi dispiace.” disse il maggiore degli Holmes dopo una lunga pausa e la frase lasciò di stucco sia Victor che Anthea, che smise per un attimo di digitare sul suo Blackberry.

“Per che cosa?” chiese Victor.

“Pare che io l’abbia mal giudicata negli anni passati, basandomi esclusivamente sulla figura di suo padre, invece di considerarla per l’uomo che è.”

“Grazie.”

“Sicuro che non le serva nulla?”

“Be’ - si grattò la testa, accennando un sorriso - forse un decoratore d’interni ci farebbe comodo, quassù.”

“Vedrò di mandarle qualcuno in mattinata.”

Victor tornò al piano di sopra per trovare Sherlock seduto al tavolo della cucina, in contemplazione della rovina che lui stesso aveva disseminato. Tra le mani un’altra fiala di cocaina.

“Te l’ho detto - disse Holmes - Non puoi esserci sempre.”

Victor sporse la mano e Sherlock vi lasciò cadere la droga, che l’altro si affrettò a svuotare nel lavandino.

“Vedremo.” ribadì, cercando di metterci tutta la convinzione che possedeva.

“Scribere oportet aqua.” sentenziò Sherlock.

“Vedremo anche questo.” rispose Victor, prima di sedersi di fianco a lui e prendergli la mano.

 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è ispirato al Carme 70 di Catullo, incentrato su quanto siano labili e volatili le promesse che si scambiano gli amanti, tanto che converrebbe scriverle sull’acqua, perché non dureranno.  
> Nel mio caso, la promessa alla quale faccio riferimento non è il “voto” di Sherlock, ma quella fatta da John a Sherlock che tra di loro non cambierà nulla nemmeno dopo il matrimonio, che continueranno a vedersi come prima e lavorare insieme, cosa che, per me, perde automaticamente di significato dopo la rivelazione del bambino.
> 
> “Nulli se dicit mulier mea nubere malle  
> quam mihi, non si se Iuppiter ipse petat.  
> Dicit: sed mulier cupido quod dicit amanti,  
> in vento et rapida scribere oportet aqua.”
> 
> (La mia donna dice che non vorrebbe unirsi a nessuno,  
> se non a me, neppure se fosse Giove in persona a volerla.  
> (Così) dice: ma le cose che una donna dice a un amante appassionato,  
> conviene scriverle nel vento e nell’acqua che scorre).


End file.
